A Day Out
by 1234rewqasd5
Summary: Just A quick story of Outnumbered Season 3 Epiosode 1. It has my OC Emily in it, and it is an OC X Jake thing. I was writing this because I was bored, so keep in mind it wont be the best. Anyway, I hope you Enjoy! T To be safe!
1. PrologueCharacter Profile!

**A/N This is going to be a short fan-fiction of Outnumbered Season 3 episode 1 (When they go to London) It is mostley going to be following the episode, just with my character inserted in. I will update 1 chapter everyday, cuz its only going to be short!**

**I hope you like it! I'll Only Say This Now! I dont Own Outnumbered!**

**Prologue: About My Character**

**Name:** Emily

**Eye Colour:** Blue

**Hair Colour:** Black

**Age:** 15 **(A/N She is meant to be the same age as Jake, and I dont know how old he is so its guess work!)**

**About Her:** When Emily was very young, both her parents died, but when she was born her parents made Pete, and Sue my God-Parents, since they knew each other for years, and they got on really well. She and Jake had become really good friends, and they liked playing together when they where younger. When they where 14 Jake asked Emily out, and she said yes, so they have been dating for a year now. Also, Emily is not a girly-girl, she is a tomboy, so she never wears skirts, or make-up, or anything lie that.

**A/N Again! This chapter dosent count! It is just telling you about my chartacter! Please be nice in reviews of this story please, No Flames! Thank You!**


	2. On The Bus!

I was so exited that we got to go to London! I loved it their, since all that interesting stuff happened their. We were currently on a London Tour Bus, going to Trafalga Square. I was sitting next to Jake, with Pete and Ben in front. Ben was playing some game witch involved shouting numbers out of the bus at people.

" 29!" Ben yelled, as he pointed to some gurl in the street.

" Ben, I told you to stop playing spot the chav!" Pete said, as he pulled Ben back inside.

" Spot the chav?" I repeated, a little confused as to why Ben would be spotting chavs.

" Yhea, just ignore him" Pete said to me turning round slightly. Karen went on to talk about the Queen, whilst I turned my attention to Jake. I saw he was messing with his phone, and also that it wasnt on.

" Um Jake, you do know that your phone isnt acctually on, right?" I asked him, just to make sure he hadnt gone crazy from what looks like bordom. He stopped messing and gave me a look.

" Yhea, obviously I do!" He snapped back at me.

" Ok I only asked" I replied, holding my hands up in defence. Then I heard him groan.

" Whats up?" I asked him.

" Its run out of battery the stupid phone!" He yelled at the phone. Pete then turned round and said,

" Oh yhea its so stupid that it forgot to plug itself in, and charge itself" I couldnt help but giggle a little.

" Shut up" Jake said to me.

" Why do you need a phone anyway!"

" So me and Emily can talk to people who arnt sarcastic" Jack replied.

" Whats this trip got to do with HMS Belfast!" Karen said/yelled to Pete, but I just blocked her out and said to Jake,

" Hey come on. You dont need a phone to entertain yourself, I mean look at me, I love it here!"

" Yhea well thats you. You like sight seeing, and I dont. Yet again another thing we dont have in common. I don't know why I date you" It was true that me and Jake didnt have much in common, like, the fact that im always energetic, and happy, and him not so much. But their was stuff that we did have in common,like, we both like video games, and stuff like that.

" Because you really like me!" I said to him, before I placed a kiss on his cheek.

" You see that Jake" Pete said turning round fully this time. " A possitive attitde! You should learn a thing or two from her Jake" Whilst Pete was saying this I was sitting their, with a big smirk on my face, next to a very aggravated Jake.

" The oly way this day could get any worse, was if it where raining!" Jake snapped, a little angry. But as if on cue, it started to pour rain.

" You had to open your big mouth!" I said to him, as I tried to cover my heaed.

" Come on you two down stairs" Pete said to us as he was getting up.

When we where downstairs I sat with my head on Jakes sholder, whilst Ben and Karen where talking about the Queen...again.

" Can the Queen order her armies to kill people?" Karen asked

" No" Pete replied.

" Can she kill protistants?" Ben asked.

" She is a protistant Ben" I said to him.

" Who asked you!" Ben snapped at me, not turning around. I didnt know if Ben hated me, or liked me. Because sometimes when im around, he shouts at me, or tries to get me in trouble, but others, he acctually talkes to me like an not so normaly human being.

" Ben!" Pete shouted.

"What would happen if the Prime minister and the Queen had a fight?" Ben asked. I swear he said some random things.

" Why does he want to know who would win in a fight?" I whispered to Jake. He just shrugged and continued looking out of the wingdow. Big help you where.

" You know, the Queen could poke out his eyes" Ben said, guesturing to his eye. I thaught I would be annoying and give Ben another way!

" The Queen could also set her Corgies on him, and have them scratch his eyes out, and get them to eat him too!" I told Ben. Pete and Jake just gave me looks as to say ' Why did you say that!', whilst Ben said,

" Oh yhea, cuz then it'll be a slow and painfull death, and their would be lots of blood, and organs everywhere on the floor" Ben said, happy with the suggestion I'd given him. Luckily before Ben could say anything else, Karen spoke up.

" The Queen should be able to chop peoples heads off!" She said for some reason, maby because of what I said.

" The Queen cant just kill people!" Pete said, confused.

" She should be able to!" I said, siding with Karen, "I think she should because it would make crime drop" Jake looked at me funny and said,

" What? No it-" But he was cut off by Ben.

" She killed Dianna!"

" No she didnt"

" Well her husdband did"

" Ben where on Earth did you get that from!" Jake asked him annoyed as ever. But before Ben answered, Pete did.

" You've been watching channel 5 again" I just sat back against the chair for a second before saying,

" Oh look! The rains stopped. Why dont we get off here?" I asked Pete.

" Good point, lets go" He said, agreeing with me.

" But Emily this isnt Trafalga Square!" Jake said to me.

" Oh who cares Jake!" I said to him as I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the end of the bus.

~With Sue&Sandra~

" Jake and Emily make such a lovely coupple!" Sandra said, as she watched Emily drag Jake down the bus.

" Yhea" Was all Sue said, not really wanting to be talking to this woman.

~Back To Emily P.O.V~

I heard Jake groan behind me, and saw him looking at his phone, so I groaned and said, grabbing his arm,

" Come on Jake! Lighten up, and put that stupid phone away!" I said trying to get the phone out of his hands, but he just kept pulling it away.

" Get off!" He sort of yelled at me. I was a little shocked that he snapped at me like that, so I stopped.

" Jake, its not Emily's fault that you didnt charge your phone!" Pete said in my defence.

" Anyway were in London, where all this great stuff has happened!" Pete said a little exited.

" Yhea, has happened, not happening now! History is stuff that isnt happening anymore!" Jake said, a smile forming on his face and I couldnt help but laugh a little too, a few moments ago where forgotten. His last words as he got off the bus where,

" And you spend your life teaching it!"

**A/N Ok! So I just want to tell you now that this fic wont be the best, since im only doing it out of bordom. Anyway, their may be another chapter tomorrow like I said their would, but their may not be, because of school so...WE WILL SEE! XD! TA TA!**


	3. Around London!

We got off the bus, and started walking twards Trafalga Square. Jake of corse was still angry about the phone, and Ben was still playing spot the chav, witch I joind in with in my head! When we got to Traflaga Square, I noticed that Ben wasnt with us anymore, but I didnt say anything at first.

" Your gran is treating us to this day out! Stop spoiling it for everyone!" Pete lectured Jake, but he just kept walking, and started messing with his phone again.

" Maby you should have just baught your DS with you or somthing" I said to him, now getting bord of his phone.

" What, so I can look like a prat walking round the streets of London with a DS!" Jake hissed at me.

" Fine, whatever!" I hissed back. I started walking again, not talking, when I saw Ben pretending to kill a bronze lion.

" Die! Die Alsan! Die" He shouted, as he stabbed it with a ruler. I left Jakes side, and went to Pete,

" Umm...If you'r looking for Ben, then he's trying to kill a bronze lion!" I said.

" What?" Pete asked me confuesd. So I pointed twards the stand witch held the lion and Ben.

" Oh no, Ben!" He shouted, " Come down!" I watched for a second as Pete tried to get Ben down, but failed misserably. I walked back to Jake, noticing that he waited for me,

" Aw you waited how sweet!" I said, as I hooked my arm through his, and started walking.

" Whatever" He said. I couldn't help but chuckle.

A little while later, I walked to a ledge where Sue and Karen where. I looked over the edge, and took in the sights, of that that is London. Jake came up to me a few seconds later, and put his arms on the ledge, and rested his head in them. He really wasnt enjoying this day, so I had to think of a way to cheer him up. I placed my hand on his sholder to get him to look up. When he did, I bent down and kissed him on the lips. When we broke apart I sasked with a big smile,

" Feel better?" He looked at me for a second, then he, Oh My God! He smiled!

" Yhea!" We where about to kiss again, when Sue shouted to us,

" Ok break it up you two!"

" Mum it was just one kiss!" Jake yelled back, with a frown on his face.

" Yhea well, thats what they all say, and one kiss leads to another thing, and more things that kids you'r age shouldn't be doing!" Sue said, guesturing to us with her hand. I was about to say something to her, but was interupted by Karen,

" Whats this trip got to do with World War 2!"

"Well Karen-" I started to say, moving twards her slightly, but I was cut off by Sandra saying the exact thing I was going to say!

" well, Trafalga Square was very important. Its where everybody came to celebrate after the war was over! They had a big party, and every one got drunk!"

" Those ones over their still havent gone home!" Sue said, pointing to a couple of drunks.

" Is your sleeve wet!" Sue asked Karen, as she grabbed her sleeve, " Have you been taking money out of the fountain!"

" Yes, do you want me to get you some?" She answered simpily,

" No! You can't take money out of the fountain, thats peoples wishes!" Sue sid in a slightly raised voice.

" I believe in wishes" Karen replied. But she told me different. I walked over to the group, now standing in front of Karen and said,

" But you told me you didn't believe anymore, because you'r wish about Ben and the Hyenas didn't come true!"

" Oh yhea, I forgot about that!"

" Hyenas?" Sue asked me confused. I was about to tell her, but I didn't want to get Karen into trouble, so I just said,

" umm, Never mind!" And I quickley turned and went back to Jake. I pushed him down the railing a little, so that Sue counldnt hear us, or we couldnt hear Sue.

" Whats wrong now!" Jake asked me, with a moxture of confusion, and frustration.

" Nothing" I replied a little fast, but he just gave me a wired look, and forgot it.

" Come on everyone group shot!" Sandra yelled to all of us. Jake was walking over, but stopped ounce he noticed that I wasnt following,

" What are you waiting for?" He asked, a little confused.

" Jake! Come on, you know I don't like my photo being taken!" I hissed.

" If I have to do this, then you do too!" He said, as he was walking back, and grabbed my hand. We walked over to the mime where Sandra wanted us to stand. It took her a while to acctually get the photo, but when she did, she had and argument with the mime. It was prettey entertaining. After that, I walked back over to the ledge and said to Jake, who I knew was right behind me,

" I wish I got the chance to come here more often"

" Why?" He asked me, " I mean its just a normal street!" He said, guesturing round him, with his hand.

" Yhea I know but, its a place where all this great stuff happened, and im interested in it" I replied as a matter of fact-ly. We both just stood their looking over the ledge in silence, until we where told to go back to the bus.


	4. The Fight, And The Art Museum!

After a while of sitting on the bus Pete said, as he pointed over the bus,

"Down their behind those big security gates is where our priminister-"

" Cowers!" I said cutting him off.

" Yesof corse" He said agreeing with me.

" If number one's a wee, and number two is a poo, then i'd hate to be any where near a number ten!" Be said, smiling. Karen and Ben laughted, and I smiled, Jake did nothing.

" Well maby it's five number two's!" Karen said. Jake frowned.

" Gives a whole new meaning to the priminister in number ten!" Pete said, causing me to laugh a little.

" This is great, we're laughing about poo's and wee's, on our way to somewhere where nothings happening any more!" Jake said, yet again. I rolled my eyes, and tilted my head back.

" Jake!" I said annoyed that he was still going on about that!

"Change the record will you!" Pete said turning round, " You'r ruening it for everybody, including Emily!" He said, guesturing to me, before turning round.

" Nobody has records any more you stupid idiot!" Jake snapped back at his dad. I had had enough of Jake being moody on this trip. It was ruining it for me, and he knew full well that I wanted to come here. Pete was about to say something, but I cut him off by yelling at Jake,

" Jake just shut up, and stop ruining it!" Both of them went quiet. Both Jake and Pete looked at me, but I turned my head away, not wanting to look at either of them, especialy not Jake. The rest of the bus ride was done in silence.

When we got off the bus, everything was awkward between me and Jake. He wouldn't walk with me, or look at me. It must have been because I shouted at him on the bus.

" Is everything alright with you and Jake? You don't look like you'r talking to each other!" Sue asked, coming up behind me, causing me to jump a little,

" Yhea, everything's fine, we just had a fight" I replied to her,

" What about?" She asked, as we where walking rwards the art museum.

"Its just that he was really annoying me, with him being moody all day. It's stupid really" I said a little embaressed that I'd caused a afuss about nothing.

" Just give him a little time, he'll come round" Sue said as we continued to climb the stairs twards the art museum.

I had to admit, I thaught that the museum would be better than that. It was crap so far. Great now I sound like Jake. I looked up, and saw Jake messing with his phone again. He looked up and saw me looking at him, so I looked back down again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake reluctently look away with a sad look on his face.

~Jakes P.O.V~

I was messing with my phone again, pretending to text, when I felt someone's eyes on me. I look up to see Emily looking at me, but she looked away as soon as I saw her. I reluctantly looked away. It was my own fault that she was mad at me. I knew she really wanted to come on this trip. I was pulled out of my thaughts when my dad came up to me and said,

" Is it working again?"

" No" I answered simpliy.

" But you'r hitting the key pad like you'r texting"

" Yhea well this is a text that I would be sending, if I hadn't been made to come on this stupid trip!" I sid getting a little angry now.

" Do you think that you've got an addiction to mobile phones?"

" Do you think you've got an addiction to being a prat!" I yelled,

" Hey cut it out! Why are you in such a foul mood!" Dad snapped at me,

" Well for one, I was made to come on this crappy trip, and number two, my girlfriend is mad at me!" I yelled back at him.

" Hey thats your fault. If you just apologize, then she won't be mad any more" He said to me. I was ssilent for a second before I said,

" Whatever. Any way you'r the one in a bad mood!"

" No I'm not!" He said trying to cover it up.

" Yes you are, you'r always in a crappy mood when gras around!" I yelled at him, just as mom came over with Emily. Mum and dad looked at me in shock, where as Emily wouldn't look at me at all.

~Emily P.O.V~

We left thr art museum, and I was walking just a little ahead of Jake and Sandra.

" Ben I don't want you disappearing round corners shouting death to someone!" I heard Sue yell to Ben, who was following a large group. I would have normally laughed at something like that, but I really wasn't in the mood. I strayed off twards the wall, where Pete and Karen where leaning against, just a little away from me, until I heard someone come up from behind me.

" Hey" It was Jake.

" Hey" I whispered without looking at him. We where silent for a second, as he came and stood next to me.

" Listen" Jake finally said. I was listening, but I still didn't face him. " I know you where really looking forward to this trip, and I didn't mean to ruin it for you, but I just can't help it!" He said to me. " Im sorry" He Continued. I felt stupid. I had made a fuss about nothing.

" No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's just...I was really looking forward to today" I said to him. He looked down, sad, thinking that he'd ruind everything for me. So I pulled him into a hug, to show him he hadn't. When we seperated, He quickley bent down and kissed me, for the second thime that day. When we pulled apart we loked at each other beore I said,

" We should catch up with the others" Notecing that the others had moved on,

" Yhea" He said smiling, as he took my hand in his, and started walking twards where the others had taken off to.


	5. HMS Belfast!

Me and Jake had cought up with the others, and we where now walking next to Sandra hand in hand. Sandra seemed to be ignoring us, so I started to talk to Jake,

"I really am sorry you know, about shouting at you"

" I know, its alright" He assured me.

" It's just that I over react sometimes, and I don't mean to" I continued.

" Emily!" He said a little louder, stopping and making me stop too. He turned to face me and said,

" Really it's fine" I looked at him for a second before I said,

" Ok" I ounce again took his hand and carried on walking.

" I need to get some money out of the machine" Pete said, as he came up behind us.

" Wait why do you need money?" I asked, remembering that Sandra had said that she would pay for everything.

" Yhea, didn't gran say that she'd pay for everything?" Jake said, just as confused as I was.

" Well I still need money! Come on" He said, as he guided us to the cash machine. Why we needed to be here for him to get money was beyond me.

" Ben not so close!" Pete said as he tried to pull Ben back from the lady at the check point.

" What! Im not going to tell anyone her numbers 4567"

" Ben" Pete yelled at him. I giggled at him. Ben usually made me laugh with the things he did. Jake even cracked a little smile. He had certainly cheered up, after our little fight. At that point the woman turned rouned, and gave a concerned look twards Ben and Pete.

" Sorry" Pete apologized, " He has exeptional eye sight" He continued, not ounce glancing at Ben.

" Wish I had eye sight that good" I was short sighted, so I couldn't see very well, but I didn't have glasses.

" Come on" Jake said to me, pulling me over to a bench, to wait for Pete. I was about to start talking to Jake when I heard someone yell,

" Karen I said wait!" Me, Jake, and everyone who heard looked twards the source of the sound, and we saw Sue, on the toilet with the door open. Jake groaned and hid his head in his had and said,

" This is embarassing!" I grabbed his arm, feeling equily embarassed and said,

" Come on, let's go. We're going to HMS Belfast now" He was more than happy to oblige. So we quickley got up, and walked quickley away, with Pete right behind us.

When we got to HMS Belfast, we made our way to the top of the boat.

" Hey dad!" Ben shouted to get his attention. " I'm gonna blow up that big building over their!" I looked over to see what Ben was shouting about. I saw him pointing to a big building, witch I presumed to be a bank.

" Well lots of bankers work their, so nobody will mind!" Pete shouted back at Ben. Ben was standing on a mast thing, but I didn't thik he was even aloud up their.

" Wait a miniute Ben are you even aloud up their!" I shouted to him, witch made Jake turn around too.

" What? He's not- Ben come down!" he yelled to Ben. But he didn't listen he just carried on being a loonatic.

" Jake, surally you've realised by now, that Ben won't listen to reason!" I said to him smiling. He just sied and looked away. I was curious about Karens project, so I went up to her and asked,

" By the way karen, what is priize for best project?" I asked,

" It's a trip on HMS Belfast" She answered simpily. Me and Pete gave each other confused looks,

" But we're on-" But he wa cut off by Karen shouting,

" Mum, I need a wee!" As she ran over to Sue. Sue then said,

" Ok darling" She then shouted to me and Jake,

" Jake! Emily! Do either of you two need to go! We might not get another chance!" I felt my cheeks flush with embarassement, but Jake just walked away, embarassed too I assume, but I replied anyway,

" No! We're fine!" Sue then took Karen, and I went back to join with Jake.

Pete had finally gotten Ben down, and was taking the three of us around the HMS Belfast museum. I was walking a little ahead of Jake and Pete, and Ben had somehow managed to get away from us.

"If you want to know about the war, then why not ask people who where their?" Asked Jake,

" You tried that with you'r Grandad remember, and that didn't work out too well" I replied to him, not looking at him, but the wax figures instead. I was looking at one of the bed's, when suddenley Ben jumped up from it, causing me to jump slightley, and stumble back into Jake. I mummbled a sorry, but was overpowered by Ben saying,

" Who did we fight in the Korean war?"

" Get down" Pete said before telling him who we faught. " We where fighting the North Koreans and the Chinese"

" But Grandad spent most of his time fighting Americans" Jake said,

" And The Bloody Navy" I added,

" And that big Prozzie who spat in his rum" Pete just looked at Ben for a second before saying,

" I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him"


	6. Big Cat Diary!

After we had looked al round the museum, Pete told us to go back to the top of the ship. Ben had yet again ran ahead of us, so when we caught up to him he was already talking to a man dressed as the captain, or a sailor. We had missed their convosation, but managed to catch Ben saying,

" No, I tried it with my head earlier, and that didn't hurt either" The guy must have told him to be crfull, because I saw him jumping about earlier.

" Well" The man said looking embaressed, " We don't want anyone getting hurt hear do we?"

" Its a War ship" Jake said smugly, bith a grin on his face, " It sunk the Shanhorse!" I couldn't contain my laughter, but covered it a little with my hand.

" Well what I am sayin is getting hurt isn't cool" He said looking at me. I started laughing again, but I grabbed Jakes hand and said,

" Come on lets go" As I dragged him away still laughing.

We found Karen and Sue, and we headed back to the bus. We where going to sit up top again, but considering our previous luck, we decided to sit downstaires, but ben...Had other ideas. He went up to the top, whilst it was pouring rain.

" Ben mon said you have to come down!" Jake yelled from the cover of the covered area.

" But it was him!" Ben yelled back pointing over the side,

" Ben I really doubt that it was him!" I yelled back, desperately wanting to get out of the cold.

" Yes it was!" Ben disagreed,

" Ben Boraque O Bama would not be driving a number 42 bus!" Jake yeled finally loosing it.

" He's the leader of the free world he can do whatever he wants!" Ben yelled back. Ben did have a point, he was leader of the free world, but why would he be driving a bus in London?

" Ben come on!" I shouted

, finally loosing my patience. Ben made a lot mor battle noises before we acctually got him to come down, but it must have taken a while, since it had stopped raining, and it was time to get off.

W where now walking back twards the first place we came from,. So that we could go home. Ounce again, I was walking with Jake by my side, whilst holding onto his arm I said,

" Wasn't this day just the greatest! I mean it was so exiting!"

" Yhea it was the best!" Jake said. Even though I knew that he was lying, it made me happy that he had acctually tried to make up for a crappy day with him being moody. E walked over to the railing where Pete was, and he and Jake started to talk about who was faster,

" You may be faster than me over a short distance, but you wouldn't keep it up!" Pete said,

" Yes I can, I can sprint for way longer than you!"

" No you can't!" Jake was about to say something but was cut off by Sue saying,

" Pete" She said getting his attention, " Big Cat Diary" And then she turned away. Big Cat Diary? Now I was confused, as was Jake. Sue then shouted for everyone to come over, because she wanted to go before rush hour, but then Pete shouted,

" Go!" And he and Jake took off running down the path.

" Oh for God's sake!" Sue said obviously annoyed.

" Jake why do you have to be such an idiot!" I said equally annoyed.

" I keep asking myself that question with Pete" Sue said to me. I chuckled a little, and I started to walk down the street after them, since we had to go that way anyway.


	7. Back Home!

A few hours after we had gotten back, Jake and I where sitting at the kitchen table, doing the himework we had fallen behind on, thanks to the trip. Jake had re-charged his phone, and was now talking to one of his mates, about the ship, and a battle. I was sitting smiling gently at him, but he didn't notice. He noticed when Pete came into the room and also smiled at him,

" What!" He souted at him, and went back to the call, as he walked into the living room.

" What?" He asked me, when he finished on the phone, noticing that I was smiling at him.

" You don't have to be embarassed you know" I said still smiling,

" Embarassed about what?" He asked back,

" I know you enjoyed it today" I said,

" No I didn't it was crap!" He snapped, trying to cover it up. But I saw right through it, and carried on smiling,

" If you say so!" I said playing along. I didn't do anything for a second, before I leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and said,

" See you later!" As I got up, and made my way to my room.


End file.
